Akamaru
Also see the original: Akamaru Akamaru is a ninja hound and the companion of Kiba Inuzuka. Thus, he is a member of Team Kurenai, alongside Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga under Kurenai Yuhi. Background At an unspecified point before the start of the series, Akamaru participated in the Chunin Selection Exams alongside Kiba. He took part in a mission to prevent Sasuke Uchiha from defecting from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The mission failed, and Akamaru nearly died. Since then, Kiba has been reluctant to allow the canine into combat. Appearance Akamaru's species has not been specified; he is a small dog with long ears and stark white fur. He has dark spots on the outsides of his ears. Personality Akamaru is incredibly loyal to his partner Kiba, willingly following him into the line of combat at the risk of his own safety. In spite of this, he can be quite stubborn to the point of disobeying orders from Kiba. He will tenaciously argue to join battles that Kiba wishes to leave him out of for his own safety, in spite of how injured the small dog may already be. Abilities As the canine partner of Kiba, Akamaru specializes in fast-paced, coordinated assaults with his partner. Their primary attack strategy involves Akamaru turning into the form of Kiba using Man Beast Clone. Upon Kiba utilizing a more beast-like demeanor, the two attack with enhanced speed and strength. Their strongest coordinated technique is the Fang Over Fang, in which both partners utilize Tunneling Fang for a synchronized assault that can attack from multiple directions at once. Story Season One Akamaru is with Kiba at the Hidden Leaf's Shinobi Academy for the Chunin Exams. He is tucked inside Kiba's jacket as Team Kurenai talks with Team Kakashi. Team Kurenai eventually walks away as the Chunin Exams begin. Later on, they are in the Forest of Death for the Second Exam. They manage to procure a scroll from an opposing team and make it to the tower at the center. They are met by Team Hatsuji, who passes them in the tower. After they are gone, Akamaru talks to Kiba, and they both confirm that they can smell blood on Hatsuji Korero's clothes, and that he should not be messed with. At the end of the Exam, the passing teams gather in an arena inside the tower where they will participate in a Preliminary Exam. Each contestant will take part in one-on-one battles to determine who will proceed to the Third Exam. Akamaru and the other spectators take to the balcony lining the arena while Shino begins the first fight with Kinoa Sangetsu. In the sixth fight, Akamaru works with Kiba to battle Rock Lee. The two battle Lee to a stalemate, prompting Lee to remove his ankle weights. This provides him an enormous advantage over Akamaru and Kiba, allowing him to beat them both back simultaneously. Akamaru is severely injured and incapacitated, although Lee saves him from worse. Akamaru is unconscious as Lee and Kiba continue to fight. Eventually, Akamaru regains consciousness and wants to resume battle. Kiba is reluctant, but Akamaru argues him into finally agreeing. The two fight Lee again, but Lee opens two of the Eight Inner Gates, allowing him to swiftly defeat them both. Category:Character